Bella's End of the Bargain Part 1
by TrustYouToKillMe
Summary: Bella finally gets to spend a romantic night alone with Edward. The fanfic I posted on IMDb, from TrustYouToKillMe.
1. Chapter 1

It was three days before our wedding, and I was a mess.

Alice was everywhere it seemed, fixing my dress, talking about flowers, asking me random questions that I had no answer for.

"You like Billy Joel, right?"

"Which color do you prefer, Pink Blush or Bashful Rose?"

And occasionally she would get that look in her eyes, then laugh hysterically alongside Edward. I could always tell when it was about me, because he would reach out and pull me closer, laughing into my hair. This worked, of course, and he knew it. I could never be angry with him when he was that close.

So when Alice posed this next question, I was more than taken by surprise.

"Bella, how would you feel about spending some alone time with Edward?"

I looked up from the ribbons suspiciously. She'd dragged me over to help choose a color scheme, though I couldn't understand why. She would know the answer before she even asked. Again, this is why I was suspicious. And blushing.

"Uh, what about it?" I asked, fumbling with the pink satin.

"Just an idea. I could get Charlie out of the way for you."

I had to laugh at the notion. What could she possibly do with Charlie that would keep him all night? Kidnap him?

The idea rang a bell, and I wondered if this was all Edward's plan.

My mind wandered to him.

If this was his plan...

I began to blush as if Alice could somehow read my thoughts. Overwhelmed, I just shrugged.

"Sure, I'd love to have a night alone. If you can get Charlie out of the way, that'd be great."

She smiled, she already knew, but she was gracious about it anyhow.

It occured to me it might be simpler just to ask the Cullen's... but the thought of actually ASKING them to give us the house for the night...

I blushed Bashful Rose.

I had to hand it to the girl. She was sneakier than I had thought. Charlie hadn't had the time to even become suspicious, because after dinner that night, Alice suddenly raced into our living room.

"Charlie!"

"What?" he asked, jumping. He looked to me, but I shrugged.

"Your tux! They've completely lost your tux!"

He frowned.

"But it's in my closet."

I couldn't bear to look at him.

"No, I sent it to the dry cleaners, but they've lost it, and now we have to get you a new one! Right now!"

She yanked on his hand and he tried to plant his feet.

"Wait, wait, now? Where are we going?"

"There's a shop in Seattle, and I know the owner. We've got to get there before he thinks we've stood him up!"

"But I can't leave Bella - "

"She will be fine. She's eighteen. And she'll be living on her own pretty soon, you know."

Charlie's entire body seemed to droop at the idea. He turned to look at me.

"You'll be alright for a while?"

I knew she would make sure to keep him so long, he'd have to spend the night somewhere. But I wasn't going to let on.

"Sure. Don't worry Charlie."

He seemed wary of my answer, but before he could protest anymore, she had dragged him out the front door. I laughed when I realized he still had his beer in his other hand.

The TV was muted and the sudden silence filled the room. Oh my god.

Edward would be here. And I would finally...

I stood up. I couldn't be wearing this ratty t-shirt and sweatpants when he got here. But I had to be fast.

I dashed up the stairs and had the shirt off before I'd reached the top. I threw open my door and pulled the sweatpants off. I stood up, the clothes bundled in my hands, and proceeded to drop them on the floor.

Edward was standing across the room, his face in utter shock.

I couldn't move. This was not exactly the seduction I was planning for.

His beautiful marble self was now truly a statue. He didn't move, and neither did I.

Finally he broke into a grin. Then he laughed. He began guffawing like an old man, leaning over and bracing himself against my bed.

"Edward, it's not funny!" I whined and darted into my closet for something to at least cover myself. I grabbed a black v-neck tee, shrunken enough that it fit my body perfectly, but long enough that it hung lightly over my rear. I pulled it on and ran my fingers through my hair.

Stepping out of the closet, I looked for him.

He was sitting on the bed, still giggling to himself.

Ugh. I want to die right now. I am so not sexy.

He looked up at me as I walked into view, and he stopped laughing.

I knew he could hear my heart stop.

"Bella, come here."

I did as I was told. I crawled forward and sat next to him on my bed, like I had so many times before. He pulled me against him and we laid back, nestled together. I loved lying in the nook of his arm. I ran my hand down his chest and took in his unbelievable smell. I could feel him playing with my hair.

"You're so beautiful. Sometimes I can hardly stand it." he whispered and I shuddered. How wrong he'd gotten it, but I decided for once not to correct him. I basked in the glow of his adoration and tried not to think about what would happen next.

"I love you." I whispered and he sighed contently.

"Even more than you do." he said.

Then he seemed to stiffen. He began to sit up and I protested with a small sound. But he turned to face me and took one hand under my chin.

"You know, we don't have to do this. This isn't an obligation."

I didn't know what to say. Did he not know how passionately I felt for him? Did he not know how utterly sexy he was? Did he not have a mirror?

"I know that." I said, and found myself smiling. "But you know what I want."

"Immortality." he said, and grinned that crooked grin.

"Oh you know, you're right. That's all I want. Nothing else, from you, at all."

I grinned.

"Bite me."

He laughed and shook his head. "That was terrible, Bella."

I took advantage of his relaxed posture and moved forward onto him.

"Shut up." I whispered right before I kissed him.

He was sitting still, trying to be a gentleman, and I took his hands in mine. Our lips still together, I pulled his arms around my neck and reached forward for him. We were sitting awkwardly, so I tried to get to my knees and move.

But before I could, he had let go of his reservations. He cupped one hand under my rear, pulled me down and rocked forward on top of me. I could feel my heart like a hurricane in my chest.

Edward traced his hand from my hip down the outside of my thigh. I shivered involuntarily, and pulled him closer to me. We were pressed together from head to toe and he pulled his hands from under my body.

His kissing had gotten more intense now. I was no longer behind his wall, only allowed to press our lips together. He was slowly opening his mouth, taking moments to breath against mine, and the chill from his cool sweet breath against my flushed face was making me lightheaded. It was making me forget all about his hands.

Gone from underneath me, they were making their way down my sides. I could do nothing but run my hands through his hair.

Finally he reached my hips and slid his fingertips down to my inner thighs. I was shaking a bit now.

He pulled his face back to look in my eyes. He looked down at me, full of a desire I hadn't been able to see before. His eyes were piercing me and he braced himself on one arm above me.

With the other hand he reached down and pushed one of my legs to the side. I bent my knee and let it curl up, and he nestled himself in between them. I could feel the coolness of the buckle from his belt on the outside of my panties and I swallowed hard. I tried to remember how to breathe.

He bent his head down and kissed the side of my neck, where my pulse was the strongest. I let my arms fall back beside my head as he worked his way up to my ear. Lightly nibbling on my earlobe, I gasped as I heard his voice.

"Are you okay?" he whispered so lightly I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"Yes..." I sighed out.

He waited a moment, then I felt his fingertips slide down from my bent knee.

Down my thigh, down to the bottom of my shirt. He slid his fingers under the bottom and let them rest on my stomach. I couldn't disguise my shaking now, it was everywhere, and it was out of my control. Somehow though, I felt safe even though I knew I was completely in his hands.

He let his hand rest on my stomach for a moment, then slid it around to my lower back. He pulled me against him, rocking us once.

I made a noise and he pulled his lips from my neck.

I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with concern. I nodded, too lightheaded to speak, and he bent down and kissed me. All at once, I could taste him. It was exactly like he smelled, only intensified. I wondered if my heart truly had stopped beating.

I opened my mouth wider, eager for more of him. He let himself down on top of me, and intertwined our fingers behind my head. I lost my patience.

I pushed back on his shoulder lightly, but he responded as if I'd shoved him. He sat back quickly, and I leaned up to reach him.

"What?" he said, a small hint of fear in his eyes.

I sat up more and reached for the bottom of his shirt. I slowly pulled it up, pulling it over his head, and tried not to gasp as I stared at his beautiful chest. The few hairs running down below his beltline, the taught muscles of his abdomen, the flexed muscle of his arms and chest as he held himself above me.

I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to mine.

He put both of his hands under my shirt and began to pull it out from under me. I rocked to free myself and he tossed it aside. He smiled tenderly and leaned back down to kiss me. This time, he gently ran a finger over each of my eyes, and kissed the closed eyelid.

I swore I would keep breathing.

I knew if I didn't focus on something else, even for just a moment, I would certainly faint. I pulled my hands up and reached for his belt buckle. Before I could even pull at it, he had his hands on mine.

"Bella."

"Don't-" I said and kissed him again. He kept his lips closed, but I forced him to open his mouth. He responded with a low gutteral sound, and I knew we'd reached a point of no return.

I undid his belt buckle and pulled it from the jeans. Before I could even toss it aside, he'd undone the zipper and was shaking them off his ankles.

I grinned against his lips. It was a completely different kind of high when I could feel him enjoying himself.

Now we laid together, sheathed only in thin white cotton.

"I love you." he whispered and I felt him reach up from my stomach. His finger lightly brushed over my nipple and I couldn't keep from making a sound. He kissed me deeper and put his hands under my back, cradling me.

Then he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him, in perfect unison.

I was straddling him now, and his hands were dropping to my lower back.

I knew what to do next.

I pulled my face from his and sat up straight. He laid underneath me, holding me gently on top of him, and I reached back for the clasp to my bra.

Feeling it give, I let the straps fall off my shoulders and down to my wrists.

Edward's face shocked me. I'd never seen him like this. I couldn't think of a word to describe it. He was so still, so entranced... it was awe. He was in awe of me.

I let him pull it off my wrists and fling it aside. He sat up, still between my legs, and kissed the space between my breasts. I shuddered and tried to breathe, running my hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and felt myself rock forward. His hands shot up to my ribs, supporting me, and he kissed up to my neck. He put his hands under the back of my head and angled me down to kiss him.

I kept my eyes closed as he pulled me down on top of him. I could feel his hands running down my bare back and I shivered.

I took his tongue in my mouth, but this time, I pulled him in deeper and I heard him groan. His hands dug a little into my back and then I felt him quickly release me. He rolled his palms down to my rear and pulled me tighter against him.

I was warm everywhere, and I felt parts of my body that I hadn't before. Warm shivers were running all over me and I kissed him harder.

I realized that he was waiting. We had only one step left.

I reached down and struggled to get out of my panties. I pulled too hard and felt myself roll to the side, off of him. Before I could be embarrassed, I had tossed them away and he was leaning over me again. He smiled, charmed, and kissed me before I could say anything.

I spread my legs and pulled on his shoulders, and he laid in me. I rocked against him, again and again, and I could feel him now.

But he was still hesitating.

I forced myself to break away from his kiss and pulled his face back slightly, where I could focus on his eyes. They couldn't have been more than two inches from my own when I told him I loved him.

But the topaz that I loved so much glistened and he whispered his love as he slid down his boxers.

He didn't kiss me then, he kept our eyes locked together as he entered me. I closed my eyes and gasped. It hurt a little, and I cringed.

He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. I bit my lip and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me deeply and I could feel my body opening more. He slid inside easier this time, a perfect fit.

"Bella." he whispered as we came together again. I couldn't say anything and I didn't try to anymore.

I let my head roll to the side and tried not to moan. But it didn't work. I was gasping now, my entire body shaking, and he blew cool air on my neck and ear. I was sure I was going to faint.

Then something happened that felt like the absolute opposite of fainting. It was everywhere, it was rolling through me like thunder. He pulled my face towards his and in the moment, we were one. Our eyes locked together, our minds connected, our bodies one.

My eyes rolled back and I felt like my entire body sighed. He sighed out loud and let his body rest on top of mine. I pulled his head down next to mine and ran my fingers through his hair. I wrapped one leg over him, pulling him closer, cradling him into me.

His arms were underneath me, holding us together, and I knew we would never let go.


	2. Don't Forget To Breathe

I awoke, feeling something trailing gingerly down my back

I awoke, feeling something trailing gingerly down my back. Opening my eyes, I struggled to see in the early morning darkness. But I was lying on my front, facing towards my door.

I turned onto my back and would have smacked heads with Edward, but his reactions were faster than most humans. He pulled his face away but his hand was still frozen in the air, unable to move.

I held my face still for a moment, long enough to tease him, but soon I couldn't hold back the smile from spreading across my face.

"Hey." I said, a frog in my throat.

He smiled, relieved and excited, and pulled me against him.

"Good morning." he whispered against my ear, making me warm and cool at the same time.

His eyes ran over my face slowly and I watched his eyelashes flicker.

He kissed the tip of my nose. I buried my face against him, taking a deep breath, filling my lungs with his scent. He laid back and held me against him.

The moment was so pure and perfect. Even without words, we were completely in-sync, completely united. I let my eyes close.

We were interrupted by a loud ringing from downstairs. Edward was startled and whipped around to look towards the door, but no one came through. We both sighed in relief.

"I'll get it." I said with a smile.

Before thinking, I'd slid out of bed, completely naked. I tried to play it cool and not hesitate when I realized what I'd done. I put a little swing in my step. I could feel myself blushing as I headed for my closet, but when I turned to check his reaction, he was floored. He had sat up, the sheets draped over his lap, and he stared at me with wonder. I turned around and grinned to myself.

I couldn't believe I had this much power over him. It made no sense whatsoever. I'd seen me naked. And it wasn't that fantastic.

However, it couldn't be more obvious that he disagreed.

The phone stopped ringing.

Uh oh. If that was Charlie and I didn't answer, he'd be here before the sun rose.

I grabbed an old t-shirt that was many sizes too big and slipped it over my head. It was a brilliant color of blue, and I knew Edward would appreciate it. But I raced past him in a blur, knowing I had to get to the phone when it rang...

Again. There it went.

I bumbled down the stairs, not thinking at all about the last step...

And I tripped.

I went down onto the edge of the tile and felt the skin on my knee part. I rolled onto my rear and looked at my new wound. It wasn't too deep, but it was... bleeding.

I glanced up towards my room.

Within seconds, Edward was down the stairs. He'd only thrown on his bottoms, and the sight of so much beauty stopped my breath. He looked way too good barefoot in just his jeans.

He kept his focus on my knee as he raced towards me, but with one hand reached up and took the phone off the hook and handed it to me.

I held it in my hand but didn't say anything as he gently touched the skin of my leg.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted on the other line.

"Shh! Calm down!" I heard someone say. It was Alice.

"Char- Dad, I'm here."

I was having trouble breathing watching Edward touch me. He seemed to be concerned, but I was worried about him this time. I knew what the smell of my blood did to him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"You have to calm down or the nurse will be back." I heard Alice say.

"Nurse?"

I tore my eyes away from Edward and focused on the conversation I wasn't having.

"What nurse? What's going on?"

I heard some rustling. And some profanity.

"Bella, it's Alice. Everything is fine, your father had a bit of a fainting spell and we're here at the hospital."

"I did not faint!" I heard him grumble. "You overreacted and called an ambulance."

"Is he okay?" I felt my throat welling up.

"He is perfectly fine! The doctor says it was simply stress. No problems with his heart or anything. Nothing to worry about."

Edward moved before I realized what he was doing and could muster a protest. He scooped me into his arms and set me on the kitchen counter. It was cold on my rear and I pulled my t-shirt underneath me.

Edward was now looking through the cabinets.

"Alice... I don't understand. What was he doing when he fainted?"

The line got quiet.

I looked at Edward. Did he know? Could he hear her thoughts, from this far away?

But before I could question him, Alice began speaking again.

"I knew it would work, Bella and I knew he wouldn't be in any danger." she whispered apologetically.

"What?" I was losing my patience now.

"I knew if I got him talking about the wedding that he'd get upset, get dizzy and I could call an ambulance."

My mouth fell open slightly. I couldn't believe little conniving Alice!

A small smile began to spread across my face.

"I can't believe you Alice."

"Yay! I can tell you're not angry." She said, and she was right. Now I could practically hear her big grin of relief through the phone line.

"Don't do that again." I said.

"Oh hush, he's not damaged. Anyways, they want to watch him overnight. So..."

I grinned.

"I get it Alice."

She laughed.

"Are you going to thank me?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to condone this type of behavior.

"Do you want to talk to Edward before I hang up on you?"

She cackled on the other end, but somehow it was still a pleasant sound.

"You'll thank me later. And no thanks, just tell him he's welcome."

I had to cover my face and shake my head at that.

Edward had found the first aid kit and knelt in front of me to bandage up my knee.

"Charlie wants to say something."

I gulped and forced myself to look at the ceiling. There was nothing beautiful or distracting on the ceiling.

"Bella?"

"Hey Dad. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes and I was fine before! Alice was just trigger-happy."

I got quiet.

"Look, I'm so sorry to leave you all alone." he said.

"It's okay. You know I don't mind alone time."

He stayed quiet and for a moment I panicked. Had he heard Edward somehow?

"Okay. Well if you need anything, anything at all, call Alice's phone. Or Billy Black. Or you can call the station-"

"I know! Thanks Dad. Feel better."

"Bye Bella!" I heard Alice calling.

Then I heard nothing but a dial tone.

I looked back down after I hung up the phone.

Edward had one hand barely gripping my ankle, the other was cupping my calf. He leaned his face closer to my now covered knee and I took a deep breath in.

He kissed the band-aid covering my cut.

I smiled in relief at his casual move.

"You're okay?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh please, I fall down all the time." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes you do." he mused quietly, grinning to himself.

He stood up slowly and I watched his muscles flex. I swallowed hard.

He planted both of his palms against the counter next to me and leaned closer to my face.

"All better?" he asked as he held his lips mere centimeters from mine.

He was taunting me now. I leaned myself forward and set my lips against his as I spoke.

"Much better." I said, and then he kissed me.

I pulled my head back to look at him and bumped the cabinet.

He laughed and reached back to make sure my scalp was fine. He looked back into my eyes and smiled at me. I frowned and rubbed the spot with irritation.

"I guess you heard everything." It was more of a statement than a question but he nodded anyway.

"I have you all to myself." he whispered against my neck and I felt my head tip back again. Only this time, his hand was there, protecting my skull.

"And Alice isn't here to ask me a million questions about the wedding plans either!" I realized happily.

He nodded against my neck.

He let his lips trail up my neck to my jawline, the across my chin to my lips.

I was no longer thinking about Alice.

He parted his lips and kissed me deeply, pulling me against him.

My legs were around him and I pressed our bodies together. He wrapped his arms under mine and squeezed me tightly. My hands were on the back of his head, holding him close.

But instead of pulling away like he usually did, he responded with enthusiasm. He pushed against me harder, and ran his fingers into my hair.

I couldn't take it. I broke away from his face to speak, but he dropped his face onto my shoulder.

"Wow..." I said, breathing heavily. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked and looked up at my eyes.

"You just... you don't seem so apprehensive."

He smiled his crooked grin, the grin that should be trademarked.

"Now that I know I can do this without hurting you..."

And he set his lips right next to my ear and I shivered.

"I'm not holding anything back." he sighed.

My eyes closed and I rolled my head to the side. He touched my cheek with one finger, guiding me into place, and he kissed me again.

I rocked myself closer to him and he leaned against the counter. His hands were on my thighs, then behind my knees. He lightly traced the skin underneath my knees and I felt chills running up my spine.

"Don't forget to breathe." he whispered as I took a deep breath in and sighed out.

"You too." I smiled.

He grinned against my lips and took my bottom lip into his mouth.

He began to tug lightly at the bottom of my shirt and I protested.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes now wide with concern.

I actually felt bad for making him worry, and then I felt silly.

"The counter... is cold." I said looking up at him.

He laughed.

"I love you." he grinned.

Then he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have a solution."

He picked me up and carried me, my legs wrapped around him still. I shouldn't have been surprised how easily he did this, but I was.

I locked my arms around his head and kissed him as he walked.

I could feel us bouncing up the steps, but then I was lying back on the bed. He slid his body up mine, creating heat and cooling me off at the same time.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious. I knew my teeth were unbrushed, and my hair was probably all over the place. But how could I stop kissing him?

He stopped and pulled his face back to study mine.

For a moment I considered accusing him of reading my mind.

But he smiled.

"What is it?" he asked. I cocked my head a bit.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh..." I stuttered.

He waited. I blushed a bit.

"I kinda want to take a shower." I said, apologetically.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead, my nose, then my lips.

"Certainly." he whispered.

He slid off me and I groaned. I didn't really want that...

He pulled me up by my arms and I stood wavering in front of him. I didn't really want to stop kissing him. I must have been making a face because he chuckled.

"Would you feel uncomfortable if I came with you?"

I whipped my eyes up to his.

"You don't need to take showers." I said, questioning.

He grinned.

"Sure. But that's not why I'm interested in the idea."

I laughed then, definitely feeling silly. I was not used to being desired like this. It was a bit overwhelming.

He stepped around behind me then and I tried to turn to face him. He stopped me with his incredible strength, then let his fingertips run from my shoulders to my wrists. I shivered, enjoying the chill.

He put his hands on my stomach, right over my bellybutton. I could feel the coolness of his skin through my thin shirt. I closed my eyes.

He let one hand slide up my front until it was just under my breast. The other arm simultaneously wrapped around my waist, cradling me.

I could feel myself taking slow, deep breaths.

He lightly set his lips against the back of my neck and exhaled. I shivered again, but I wasn't cold. I was burning up, and it felt incredible.

He moved his lips around and kissed the softer part of my neck. He lingered for a moment where my pulse was the strongest, then lightly grazed his lips against my jawline.

I turned my head to meet him and he kissed me from behind. His arms wrapped tighter around me, but then he relaxed them. I reached my free arm up and ran my fingers through his hair. He made a contented sound and gently nudged me towards the bathroom.

I had to break our kiss to look where I was going. He kept his arms wrapped around me as we walked and shut the door behind us once we were in. I turned on the water and spun to face him.

He was looking at me with such longing, I couldn't stand it.

I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. He ran his palms up from my lower back and pushed me against him.

I tilted my head to the side and he let me take his sweet tongue into my mouth.

He let his hands drop and pulled my shirt up over my head. This time he was not so hesitant. I felt myself smiling and when I'd shaken myself free I gazed up into his eyes through my eyelashes.

He looked at me with blind adoration and I kept his gaze as I reached for the button of his jeans. He lifted his arms as if that would give me more room, and I slid them down.

He kicked them off and advanced towards me, the crooked grin on his face. I could hear him growl quietly, and I laughed and backed up until I was against the wall. He pressed his cool, stone body against mine and reached down for my hands.

He intwined our fingers and lifted my arms above my head, sliding them up the cool wall. He kissed me, beginning slowly, tenderly.

He held my arms above my head, then let his fingertips run down the underside of my arms. He was unbearably slow and my body curled in response.

His hands shot up and gripped my face tenderly, bringing my mouth to his.

The room was steaming up, and surprisingly, not just from us.

I nudged him lightly and he pulled me by my hips. I reached with one hand and turned the water a little cooler, then stepped in.

He got in behind me, and I stepped back to let him in the water.

I wondered if he even wanted to, since he wouldn't be cold...

Then I saw him standing there, letting the water run over his face and body.

He tilted his head back down and ran his fingers through his hair, combing it back. As if there was any way he could be more beautiful. My mouth fell open a little as I stared at him. The water running down his rigid body, dripping slightly from his lower lip...

He reached out and pulled me under the water then, forcing me to close my eyes. I trusted him to keep me from falling.

He braced me with one arm and ran one finger from the other one from my neck all the way down my front. My body curled against him again. I tried to wrap my arms around his shoulders, but he bent his head down to kiss my stomach.

I leaned back against his arm, my arms barely resting on his, letting the water hit my chest. He kissed my ribs, then the spot right above my heart.

At this point I couldn't tell if my feet were even on the floor. He traced his lips from my heart to my neck, then to my lips. This time, I grabbed a handful of his hair and didn't let go. He kissed me deeply, taking his time.

I must have been standing now because his arm was no longer around my back. They were putting my arms around his neck, then trailing down mine.

Kissing me still, he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling the strands off of my face.

He put one hand under my right knee, and lifted. My leg bent and he curled it around his body. I began to have trouble breathing.

He reached down and touched me then, and I broke our kiss to breathe properly. I bit my lip.

He moved slowly, gently, and I could feel spasms rocking my body.

"Edward..." I called.

"I love you." he responded, whispering against my ear.

Then I took him inside my body. Every nerve tingled with sensation. He was kissing my collarbone as we moved together, one of his hands lightly holding my leg in place.

I could feel it beginning to boil over, and I gripped his back tightly.

He rocked into me one last time and I moaned quietly.

I could barely stand, but somehow, he was holding us up. He set my other foot down.

My eyes were closed and my head rolled forward against his chest. He put one hand on my head, the other on my back. I could feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Bella..." he sighed quietly.

"You've made my existence complete."

I exhaled against him and he pulled my chin up, and kissed me lightly.

His hands dropped from me and I groaned a bit in protest.

Then I heard a bottle cracking open, and smelled strawberries.

He rubbed his palms together, then started at my temples. I took a step forward, out of the water, and looked up into his eyes as he massaged my hair. He smiled.

"You are my angel."


	3. Blurry

I must have drifted off, because once I awoke, my arms were stiff. So was my now dry hair. I'd been lying across Edward's hard chest and I felt him begin to breathe as I stirred.

Before I'd even opened my eyes fully I heard my stomach rumble. I coughed, trying to cover it, but my head was already bouncing. He was laughing.

I sat up onto my elbow and looked into his bright eyes.

"We've got to feed you, huh?" he teased.

"It's a team effort." I nodded and he laughed.

He tugged lightly on my elbow and I set myself back down in the little spot inside his shoulder. It was cool, but I was plenty warm.

I felt safe. As if I were suddenly in this bubble; this shield was around me. With his arms wrapped around me, I felt tiny but protected. I knew he would die for me.

Because I would die for him.

I wondered how he would react if I told him. I decided to do it anyways.

I rolled over and kissed him deeply. He reacted audibly and put his hands on my back. I laid my palms along his jawline and pulled my face down to his ear.

"I would die for you."

He stiffened but I continued.

"And not the kind of death that I know holds eternity. The death that's final."

"Don't say that, Bella." he grimaced and pulled me back. He looked upset, but I didn't need to see his face to know that.

I tried to reason with him.

"Wouldn't you die for me?"

I didn't mean it the way it came out, but he frowned.

"Of course. Don't you know that?"

He looked offended, sad.

I nodded emphatically.

"Yes I do. And that's why I want you to know I feel the same way."

His eyes told me he didn't approve. But he could follow my logic.

"I love you, Bella. I can't even think of you being hurt, let alone dying. Please don't make me."

I felt my throat well up and so I simply nodded. I had to look away from his eyes, so I traced my fingers in a circle on his chest.

My stomach rumbled again, breaking the seriousness of the moment.

He was smiling again, so I could look up.

"Let's go find some food." he said.

I tried to run my fingers through my stiff hair as he stood up, and I watched his perfect backside as he pulled on his jeans. Sometimes the visual alone was enough to make me forget to breathe.

He reached for his shirt but I grabbed it from him. He turned to look at me, a bit confused, but then he gazed at me in awe.

I had my arms in the sleeves and I was only buttoning as few buttons as I could get away with. The sleeves were much too long, but the shirt hung off me in just the right way. I couldn't believe my boldness, but it paid off.

His mouth hung open slightly as I stood up and modeled it for him. Then he grinned that sheepish grin. The one that made him look like a little boy who'd just gotten caught doing something naughty. The one that made me laugh.

I snickered and beckoned for him to follow. Before I'd even taken a step he was opening the bedroom door and leading the way.

I saw the spot where I'd fallen just a few hours ago. I shook my head; it reminded me of how uncool I really was.

Damn. Just when I had myself fooled.

Edward looked around the kitchen, pulling open cabinets. This time I was two steps ahead of him, already grabbing a jar of peanut butter and some bread.

He turned around to see what I was doing and frowned.

"I was going to make you something nicer."

I shrugged.

"I'm really want this."

It came out sounding like a little kid. We both laughed.

I jumped up on the counter and began smearing some on the slice of bread in my hand.

"You want some?" I teased as I chewed.

He made a face.

"Aw, come on. It's good!" I said.

I beckoned to him with my finger; he grinned and came closer.

When he was within reach, I smeared some on his chin.

He grimaced and I cracked up. He smiled a little but tried to wipe it off.

I controlled my laughter enough to speak.

"Hang on, I'll get it." I said between muffled giggles.

I went in like I was going to wipe his chin, but smeared more on his cheek.

I howled with laughter. It was so silly, but his reactions were hysterical. I couldn't help it. How could someone be so grossed out by peanut butter?

He really smiled now and put his hands on his hips. I wiped again, this time on his shoulder.

He jumped like he was going to get me and I shrieked, bouncing down from the counter and backing up. I was still giggling.

We both crouched, me with the jar still in my hand. He grabbed a few pieces of bread and began tossing the chunks that he tore off.

I laughed and ran into the living room, scooping a massive amount of peanut butter into my palm. When I knew he was behind me, I smashed it in his hair.

I laughed even harder and fell backward on the couch. I was trying to roll off before he could pin me down, but I wound up underneath him with my face down.

He was lying on top of me, both of my wrists in his hands.

I laughed, screamed and shouted.

"Now what?" he laughed and I tried to wiggle but couldn't move at all.

"Lemme go!" I shouted, still laughing.

"Never." he whispered in my ear, changing the mood so swifty it left me lightheaded.

After a moment I turned my head even more, trying to roll over.

This time he allowed me, doing more than necessary to make it easy for me.

Only, I didn't lie under him like he'd wanted. I slid myself out from underneath his body and he looked concerned.

I pulled my knees to my face and he moved back, as if I needed room.

I almost laughed. As if that was what I wanted! But instead I stood and stepped in front of him, nudging his shoulder with my hand.

He sat down properly on the couch, still confused, but compliant.

I put one knee down next to his left thigh, and set the other on his right.

I set myself into his lap and took his shocked face into my hands.

Kissing him, I felt myself ignite. Edward lifted his hands and trailed them down my back.

The only thing between us was his white button-down shirt. I could feel his hands running over it, I could feel his body against mine. He turned his head to kiss me deeper.

Something was overwhelming me. I couldn't keep focused. I tried to ignore it, but it was pounding against the walls of my heart, begging to be realized.

He could tell. Of course he could tell. I felt his hands on my neck, on my chin, and he pulled his face back slightly.

I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his head and place myself near his ear.

"I feel completely safe with you." I began to whisper in his ear.

"I've always known that, but now I can't stop thinking about how much I love you, how much I love being with you... and how I can't imagine a single place I'd rather be than right here."

He had stopped breathing. I could feel his chest had gone still.

Then I heard his voice.

"There are some things you can't always count on... but I am not one of them. I will always protect you. I will always keep you safe. I will always love you. I don't know how not to."

I pulled my face back and let my lips rest lightly on his eye. Then, the soft cheek below his eye. Then, his lips.

He kissed me intensely; his chest rising and falling again out of habit.

He tried to lay me down but I resisted. I wanted to be like this.

I began unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and I had to break from his kiss to look down.

The second I got the buttons undone he slid a cool hand underneath the fabric, beginning at my ribcage. He glided his fingers up to my breast, then around to my back, nudging the cloth off my shoulder. The shirt slid down my arm and he tugged it off.

I pulled my other arm out and it fell to the ground behind me.

We sat there, chest to chest, skin to skin... and I felt beautiful.

All because of the look on his face. That wonderful look in his eyes that hadn't seemed to dim no matter how much of me he saw.

He pushed a hand against the center of my back, pushed my body against his and kissed me again. His hands ran up and down my spine, then up the nape of my neck, into my hair.

His fingers were cool against my scalp and I was thankful for that.

He pulled his lips from mine to kiss my neck and I let out a sigh. My head rolled to the side and he was careful with his mouth against my skin. I almost felt tears well up; it was such bliss.

His lips ran up to my ear and he took my earlobe in his mouth for a moment. I groaned, unexpectedly, and he exhaled against me.

Then his hands were on my lower back... then my rear. He cupped his palms against me, rocking me forward.

I rose up on my knees, high enough to reach his zipper. I had barely slid it down when he'd somehow gotten his jeans to his ankles.

Nearly smiling, I kissed him again. We were completely skin to skin now, and I felt his hands on my ribcage.

I ran my fingers through his hair, lifted my body, pushed it closer to his.

I let myself down, let him enter me, and my chin lifted in response.

He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss him.

I rolled myself against him and he shuddered. I found his hands with mine and interlaced our fingers.

We'd touch each other before, but somehow it always seemed new. I was beginning to see what people meant when they say they never lose the desire for each other.

I rocked again and this time I couldn't keep kissing him. I buried my face against his neck and tried to breathe.

He helped me move, his hands on my hips, and I could hear him exhaling against my hair.

I took a deep breath of his smell in through my nose, but that only made me more lightheaded.

Suddenly it didn't matter if I'd had my eyes open... all I could see was black.

Then a million tiny spots, all white, flickering in front of my eyes.

We stopped moving. I raised my head slightly and pulled him against me, turning my face so I could breathe.

He set his chin on the top of my head and I heard him sigh out.

"Ah. This is where I want to die, Bella. Right here. In your arms. I want you to be the last thing I see, the last thing I touch, the last thing I smell..."

Then he brought my face up, and kissed me deeply.

"And the last thing I taste."

I could literally feel my eyes rolling back in my head. This kiss was shorter, sweeter, and I didn't want it to end. But when it did, I had something to say.

"I still can't believe this."

I shuddered, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I can't believe you think I'm so amazing."

He laughed.

"Well, believe it. Because you're my girl now. And I'm not letting you go."

I grinned. I loved it when he talked like this. I loved feeling like his.

"Promise?" I teased.

"Oh God, yes. Tell me where to sign. It's official."

I laughed and he cuddled me into his shoulder.

I decided to mess with him a little.

"My feminist side is telling me that I should tell you I'm not your girl, I'm my own girl. I'm me. And I'm not yours."

"Tell that feminist that she doesn't know shit, because you are most definitely mine. Nobody else can have ya. They can try, but you're mine."

I laughed so hard it became a cackle. It was so strange to hear him curse!

Then his tone changed.

"But you know I'm kidding right? If you ever don't want me, I'll leave you alone."

I snickered. I couldn't help it.

"I know that! I know. Don't you remember?"

And immediately I wished I hadn't brought it up. He'd told me before that he would never forgive himself for leaving me. I spoke again quickly.

"I love you, Edward. I will always want to be with you, and it will never be better for me to be without you. You are responsible for the happiness you see in me."

He perked up at that, looked into my smiling face.

"Bella..." is all he managed to say before kissing me again.


End file.
